Microwave units, i.e. on which microwave components are built up and which are intended for the frequency range 10-50 GHz, require special connection means for the connections from one unit to remaining units. Usually, coaxial conductors are used for electrical connection between the different units. Several microwave components may be mounted on a common substrate, and the connections between the different components on the substrate can then be rapidly provided, e.g. in the form of striplines. The problem which then occurs is obtaining a reliable junction between the coaxial conductors and the conductors of the substrate of the respective microwave unit.
With incoming coaxial conductors it is already known to use connectors which are attached to the substrate wafer of the microwave unit along its short side. Special connector implementations have been developed for this purpose which give reliable connection to the substrate wafer. One type of such connector is sold under the name of "K-Connector" by Wiltron with the designation "Part Number K100". Such a connector comprises a coaxial junction mounted in a plug which can be screwed to the microwave unit. Incoming coaxial conductors are connected to a first unit comprising a central conductor with two pins, which one is the female connection for the coaxial conductor and the other is in contact with a glass bead which is soldered to the stripline of the substrate. The glass bead then constitutes the coaxial junction between the outside conductor and the substrate, and is furthermore soldered to the microwave unit itself so that stable and good contact is obtained to the substrate conductor.